


《信徒》

by starry20rooftop



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry20rooftop/pseuds/starry20rooftop
Summary: 宋京浩經常帶著他來，半強迫的讓他等自己把手上的那根玩意抽完再回去。就像某種奇怪的儀式，用宋京浩的話來說就是，他在供奉他的勝利女神。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Song "Smeb" Kyung-ho
Kudos: 3





	《信徒》

**Author's Note:**

> 17/18年KT設定  
> 一切OOC歸我 他們負責幸福就好

我看著眼前忽明忽暗的少年，我知道他不在意，但我在意他的不在意。

//

上場比賽還有一局未開始，隊員們索性攤在小沙發上滑手機，包括窩在小沙發不太舒服而決定把腿掛在扶手上的金赫奎。百無聊賴的宋京浩實在按耐不住這般侷促的氣氛，給教練團拋下一句出去透透氣便拉著發懵的金赫奎離開了休息室。  
他們又來到這個地方。之前他習慣自己一個來這裡，偶爾跟同樣在這裡開小差的同路人隨意聊聊。從工作到私人生活，meta到自己偏好的品牌口味。自從有一次金赫奎被教練點名去把這個缺乏時間觀念的上單選手拎回去比賽獲得勝利後，宋京浩就經常帶著他來，半強迫的讓他等自己把手上的那根玩意抽完再回去。  
就像某種奇怪的儀式，用宋京浩的話來說就是，  
他在供奉他的勝利女神。

//

金赫奎不喜歡煙味眾所周知，宋京浩煙癮不淺也是公開的秘密，他們可以雞毛蒜皮的小事展開一大堆無理頭的爭論，比如說宋京浩那天煮的拉麵太硬，或是金赫奎今天關電腦沒有把螢幕的電源切斷這種不足掛齒的小事。他們可以拌嘴，可以冷戰，但他們從來沒有不會因為一根香煙吵架。所以宋京浩急了，他要一個答案。

宋京浩把火機放回口袋後打量著依傍在街燈下的金赫奎，那人在自己眼皮底下好像又長高了那麼一點點。這樣也挺好的，宋京浩猛吸一口又吐出苦辣味的煙霧。煙霧散去後他眼前的金赫奎依然是一副不諳世事，渾身乏力的模樣，宋京浩就是看不過眼他這種軟弱的模樣。  
「瘋小子要好好生活啊，」已經習慣宋京浩式的人生教育的金赫奎張口就想反駁，卻被宋京浩的下一句堵住。「你說，以後我不在怎麼辦？」  
這次金赫奎沒有以前那種氣急敗壞的反應，他稍微站直了身子，軟嚅的嗓音輕柔地傳到宋京浩的耳朵裡，「你抽這麼多的煙又不見你在我面前暴斃？」  
金赫奎又變回他一開始的姿勢和沉默。他不懂為甚麼金赫奎要跟他出來，他大可以說他不喜歡，反正休息室裡的所有人都會幫著他，任何時候也是這樣，只要金赫奎說不字，沒有人能強迫他，包括宋京浩。他知道金赫奎拿他沒轍，可是，他想知道這是否心甘情願。宋京浩拿不定主意，因此他一直在賭。  
所以說，沉默是最可怕的武器。宋京浩的耐性伴隨著煙那端看不見的熱源被燃燒。金赫奎每次跟他出來的時候都不會玩手機，就這樣安靜地看著他吞煙吐霧，重複這樣無意義的動作。金赫奎巴掌般大小的臉在街燈的照映下顯得忽明忽暗，宋京浩只能看清他的左臉，與那隻永遠睜不大的眼睛對視時深處似乎總會有著一團抹不走雲團。他的眼神是如此清澈又空洞，從靈魂的窗窺探到的也許不過是少年的一部分，想到這裡宋京浩的眉頭忍不住皺起來。他永遠猜不到少年圓滾滾的腦袋裡想的是甚麼，也對，他們本來就不是一伙的人，又有誰會想到那個被隊員哥哥捧在掌心寵的金赫奎現在會陪著自己在場館外做這種壞孩子特有的陋習。  
可是現實擺在他面前，金赫奎就在他三步遠的距離。  
宋京浩想要開口，  
「如果我不抽菸，你會不會考慮考慮我？」

//

宋京浩沒有足夠的底氣去問金赫奎，也不想拿自己和一根煙去比較。他們之間已經有太多的比較，單憑一個世最上稱號就能在訓練室吵個半天。其實宋京浩不介意把這個名譽給一直視自己作弟弟的Marin哥，但每次金赫奎提起的時候他都感覺對方一腳踩在自己的痛處上。他錯過了金赫奎最重要的兩年，是金赫奎最接近夢想的兩年，也是身處異鄉的金赫奎最徬徨的兩年。反正他宋京浩，全都缺席了。溫吞吞的羊駝是隻簡單的生物，不擅表達也不會表達。金赫奎他可以柔軟得像隻水造的貓咪，可以固執堅硬得像頭發怒的野牛，可是他不會表現出來。宋京浩不怕在他面前張牙舞爪的羊駝，甚至他非常樂意看到這般幼稚孩子氣的金赫奎，只有這個時候，宋京浩才能確定自己在這隻沒心沒肺的羊駝的世界裡佔了一個角落。

//

是的，穿著隊服站上競技舞台的人有哪個不想擁有刻上自己名字的戒指？宋京浩自問算是個幸運的人，父母愛護有加，事業不過不失，啊，還在職場上碰到一隻迷糊又難理解的羊駝。雖然這隻羊駝的精神世界他不懂，但宋京浩非常清楚知道，金赫奎現在最想要的，是那枚代表最高榮譽的戒指。 

所以勝利女神甚麼時候可以眷顧一下自己呢？  
你看，我都把他帶來了，夠誠意了吧？  
我只是想送他一個獎盃，一枚戒指。  
或許以後會有第二枚，但大概會是後話了。

//

「小子走吧，遲到挨罵的就不只是我了。」宋京浩把剩下的三份之一根香煙掐滅，手臂在眨眼間已經掛上那個瘦削的肩膀，暗暗施力把人拉向自己往休息室走。側頭一瞥金赫奎依然是平日那副半懵半醒的樣子，宋京浩也懶得再說甚麼。走到休息室前的轉角時他懷裡的金赫奎突然停下了。

「你的勝利女神真的會保佑你嗎？」  
不是我的，是我們的。  
「哪有女神喜歡信徒抽著菸供奉祂？」  
可是你不介意。  
「果然京浩哥是個傻子。」  
「嗯。」

金赫奎沒想到宋京浩如此爽快承認，嘴角勾起了透露著愉悅的弧度，拉著宋京浩白色隊服的下襬繼續走。開門的那刻宋京浩幾乎以為是自己出現幻聽。  
「我才是哥的勝利女神啊，傻瓜信徒哥哥。」

END


End file.
